


Great Times in Octo Canyon

by DatReesezCup



Series: Ink Snakes [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Blood and Gore, Eaten Alive (Not Vore), Eye Trauma, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Rape, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Torture, there's tentacles everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatReesezCup/pseuds/DatReesezCup
Summary: Jenna Silvers is secretly Agent 4 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon, and after saving Callie and the Great Zapfish, is often tasked with meaningless recon missions in Octo Canyon. Today should be no different.When Jenna arrives, however, she meets 4 seemingly passive octolings. But these octolings are far from passive...





	1. Recon

They lit the candles of the shrine, and stepped back from it. The room was dark, except for the fire emitted from the memorials. One year ago, Claire Reveila went missing after going to the Trench, the bad part of Inkopolis, to run an errand for Jason Shell. After hearing that Claire went missing, Jason had committed suicide by diving into water without his Respawn Band, the bracelet that would save his life if he were splatted outside of battle.

The twin sisters stood in front of the memorials dedicated to their fellow league members, and best friends. The 4 of them were part of a league team called the "Ink Snakes". Each member of the team had a snake based nickname. They weren't the best team by far, but they were decent. Claire "Viper" Reveila, and Jason "Diamondback" shell made up half the team, with the twin sisters Jenna "Cobra" Silvers and Hannah "Python" Silvers making up the other half.

Despite being the youngest of the four, Jenna was best described as the "mom-friend" of the group. She kept everyone out of trouble when she could, and brought snacks to every team meeting. She had been sort of volunteered as the mom friend, as she kept her tentacles in a bun, which her friends told her, "made her look like a mom." She was more than happy to bring food to every gathering; baking was her passion, and she wanted to become a professional chef when she was a bit older.

Ink Snakes was no more, however. The loss of Claire and Jason had unofficially ended the team; there was no way they could continue. To try and distract themselves, both Jenna and Hannah tried to keep themselves busy. Hannah worked at the local coffee shop, while Jenna was always gone without notice or reason. No one except Hannah knew what Jenna did for a living. Because Jenna was Agent 4 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon.

Not long after they both turned 14, Marie of the Squid Sisters had invited Hannah, the older of the Silvers sisters into Octo Valley to recruit her. Hannah ended up chickening out, but recommend her braver, younger sister for the task. Jenna had happily agreed to help Inkopolis by being Agent 4, and rescuing the Great Zapfish. Jenna had been incredibly successful as the 4th agent, and saved Callie and the Great Zapfish in record time. Since then, Marie had occasionally contacted Jenna for miscellaneous missions, and as of late, Jenna was more than glad to do them; It kept her mind off of Claire and Jason. 

It seemed like today was going be no different. Jenna had gotten a text from Marie early that morning that she had a recon mission for her. Apparently some octolings had been seen pacing around near kettles in Sector 2, with no weapons. Octolings weren't allowed outside of their kettles, but they only exited their kettles when no one was around. Marie wanted Agent 4 to head into a few of the kettles and see what was prompting these octolings to exit their kettles without weapons or their glasses.

Jenna would do it tomorrow. She had told Marie that today marked one year since Claire and Jason's death, and she wanted to spend the day mourning them. Luckily, Marie was understanding, and Jenna was relieved. She couldn't imagine being forced to forget the death of her best friends, to do some probably-meaningless recon. Most of the time, her recon missions were relatively boring, just surveiling some octarians, making sure they weren't doing anything important. Then again, tomorrow might bring more to the table. Octolings had never been seen without a weapon or shades, let alone outside their kettle. It was suspicious for sure, but Jenna was excited. She hadn't seen true action since saving Inkopolis.

/***************************/

Jenna emerged from the sewers into the all too familiar sights of Octo Valley. The weirdly shaped mountains, the glittery purple ink, in a way, it was a second home to Jenna. Even if almost every other living thing wanted to splat her, she had spent so much time here, she didn't care. Sometimes she would spend the night in octo valley, just looking at the scenery. She loved watching the stars the most. All the light pollution in Inkopolis prevented the stars from showing their beauty in the night sky. Here, there was no ambient light to obfuscate the natural light coming from light years away. Jenna loved it. 

Jenna snapped out of her daydreaming, and checked her squidphone. According to Marie's texts, the suspicious octolings were in Sector 2. Jenna emerged from the sewer in Sector 1, so she to super jumped to the respawn pad located in Sector 2. As she flew through the air, Jenna thought she saw movement. Were there already octolings pacing around outside of their kettles? Jenna's inquiries were quickly answered, as she got closer, she could see octolings look towards the squid soaring through the air, before quickly running into their kettles. 

As Jenna landed, she heard one of the kettles bang multiple times, a sign that many octolings had just retreated into it. Jenna followed suit, quickly disappearing into the kettle, before the bang signaled she was en route to her destination.


	2. Meet 'n Greet

Jenna emerged from the kettle, and immediately noticed something was wrong. There was not a square centimeter of terrain that wasn't covered in magenta ink. Why was there so much ink? What were the octolings doing in here? 

Jenna opened the hero brella she had brought with her, and let it fly away, while swimming in the trail of ink it left behind. As Jenna got to the end of the path, she turned to right, towards a large open area, caked in octoling ink. Behind a large crate, Jenna could see part of an octoling's red tentacle. Jenna removed one side of her headset, and could hear an octoling laugh. It wasn't an evil or dominating laugh, it sounded genuine, like she had heard a good joke. Holy shit it was cute. Jenna stepped to the left, and now spotted a couple more octolings, this time however, the octolings could see Jenna as well. One was a normal octoling, but Jenna could see that the other one was an elite with black tentacles. Jenna wasn't ready to charge in full blast yet, these octopi didn't appear to have weapons, and they weren't wearing the shades Jenna had seen most other octolings wear.

It seemed that these octolings were waiting for Jenna, as soon as she was in sight, they smiled and waved. Jenna saw the octoling obscured by the crate peek her head around the corner, and wave as well. They looked happy, like they were having fun, not the normal serious, inkthirsty demeanor octarians usually carried. 

All the octolings got up from the ledge they were sitting on and began to walk toward Agent 4, and she instinctively raised her weapon. The octolings put their hands up, and continued walking, before the elite octoling began speaking.

"Woah sister, calm it, we're not here to hurt you". She said in an upbeat tone.

Jenna was confused. She'd never seen passive octolings before. Every octoling she had previously encountered was shooting ink at her, trying to prevent her from taking the mini-zapfishs. These octolings were wearing armor, though Jenna began to figure that perhaps they didn't have any other clothes to switch into when they weren't in combat. Regardless, Jenna lowered her weapon, and the octolings slowly put there arms down as well.

"Thank you Agent. See, not all octolings are out to splat" the black-tentecled octoling said.

Jenna immediately began the questions. "What's going on lately? Why have you been leaving your kettles? Why is this place entirely covered in ink? Where are your weapons and shades?" Jenna asked, in rapid fire. The group of octolings seemed taken aback by the onslaught of questions, except for the elite, who began answering.

"One at a time. First: Leaving our kettles doesn't automatically mean we're up to shenanigans. We just want some fun in the sun. It's not often we have a chance to see the real sky, so we take every chance we can get. Second, we don't carry our weapons or shades 24/7, we take breaks. And since you've stolen our zapfish, we basically have nothing to guard, so we're on permanent break."

"You know that exiting your kettle is not allowed. You're lucky i haven't just splatted you outright for it. And you still haven't answered my last question. Why is there so much ink?" Agent 4 pressured.

"Ease of transport, duh. It's faster and easier to swim everywhere, than to walk, so we covered everything in ink so we could swim everywhere. You inklings would probably end up doing the same thing where you live, if ink color wasn't a problem. But since we're unaffected, it makes our lives easier," the elite scoffed.

"That is true..." Jenna agreed. She concluded that these octolings just wanted to have fun, and perhaps live a little. But unfortunately, rules are rules, so they still couldn't be allowed to exit their kettles yet. As Jenna began to turn around to leave and report to Marie, the elite octoling grabbed her arm, startling her.

"Wait! Before you go..." the octoling began, before pulling Jenna into a hug. "Thank you for not splatting us," she exclaimed. There was something off about the octoling's apology; it seemed stale, like she didn't truly mean it, but Jenna returned the hug anyway. Perhaps octolings just weren't good at showing emotion. After all, they led a militaristic lifestyle, it was possible that it desensitized them to emotion. Thinking about it made Jenna sad, and she closed her eyes to prevent any tears from welling up. These poor octos just wanted to live a normal life, and she was effectively punishing them for it. But there was nothing she could do yet. She would just have to discuss with Marie about possibly loosening restrictions on octolings. Besides, there was already an octoling pop star, so evidently people were okay with them. It would only make sense to let all octolings enjoy a normal lifestyle just like inklings did. 

The inkling-octoling embrace didn't last long. During their hug, Jenna failed to realize that the three other octolings had swam in the magenta ink behind her, waiting for a cue from the elite. As the black tentacled octoling embraced the inkling, she gave a wink to the others, and they sprang into action. Once the elite had begun to pull away from the hug, another octoling quickly wrapped Jenna's neck with a line of metal wire, while the others secured her arms, and removing the Hero Brella from her grasp. Jenna kicked her legs, and tried screaming, but to no avail, the wire around her neck would not allow her to breathe in or out. Jenna quickly tried looking around for something to help her, but there was nothing. She looked to the elite who was looking at her menacingly, and Jenna tried kicking at her. These octolings _were_ just like others, only desiring inkling death. As she saw her vision begin to darken, Jenna's spirit was raised a little bit when she thought she heard the elite octoling speak.

"Not too much, remember. She's tastiest..." was all Jenna heard, before passing out.


	3. No One is Going to Save You

When Jenna finally awoke, she found herself in what appeared to be a large concrete cell, with thick steel bars blocking the entrance. There was magenta ink plastered across the entire cell floor, save for the large patch that Jenna was sitting on. As Jenna tried moving her arms, she found them to be shackled to the wall with a short chain and cuff. While sitting, she would have to keep her arms up, as the chain wasn't long enough to let her put her arms down. While she struggled with the chains, she rapidly made more realizations, each more disturbing than the last. 

First, her tentacles, which she normally kept in a bun, were now untied, hanging to the sides of her head. This wasn't too peculiar, as she undid her tentacles at night when going to bed, and retying them in the morning. It was the fact that she could feel one tentacle was significantly heavier than the other that caught her attention. She flipped her head left so her right tentacle would swing in front of her, and she couldn't believe what she saw. Her right tentacle was chopped off at the end of the limb, before the tentacle got wider to accommodate their sucker. It looked like the tentacut that she'd seen some inklings have, except one thing. Jenna could see that it wasn't removed professionally, there was no sudden white end that signified it had healed. It hadn't even stopped bleeding! Jenna felt a little nauseas. If not properly treated after cutting, there was a possibility that her tentacle may never grow back. And her tentacle looked to be far from properly treated. 

The second disturbing thing Jenna noticed was that not only was she stripped down to her sports bra and spandex pants, she could tell that they had been removed at some point after she went unconscious, but put back on before she woke up. This observation led Jenna to her third disturbing revelation: that her torso was covered in a disgusting, off-white slime. It was on her breasts under her bra, and around her "clam" and butt beneath her pants. Worse yet, it was warm. Jenna began crying out "ew ew eww eww ewwwwwwwww," but went silent as she heard an octoling say something, before hearing multiple footsteps heading her direction. She tried listening to the octolings' conversations, but they were too hard to understand. When they finally arrived in front of the cell door, Jenna remained silent. They looked to be the same group of octolings from before she was choked out; one elite octoling and three regular.

"Well now, looks like the cutie is awake finally. How'd ya sleep darling?" the elite asked

Jenna continued to not say anything, instead simply staring at them.

The elite continued to speak while she opened the cell door, and the four octolings stepped in.

"Ah, come on now. Give us something, girl"

Jenna couldn't keep her rage in any longer. She yelled out, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY TENTACLE?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?! I WAS BEGINNING TO TRUST YOU OCTO-FUCKS. WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Jenna may have seemed to be explosively angry, but in truth she was scared to death, not angry. She expected this to just be a basic recon mission, not to end up being taken prisoner by some octopi, who made her let her guard down mistakingly. The octolings seemed to see through her furious demeanor, and the elite walked over to her and lifted her head up by the chin, while sporting a sinister grin.

"Sweetie, I can tell you're frightened, not furious. I just want you to know it's only going to get worse from here. " 

Jenna became severely worried. What did they plan to do to her? Jenna began to shake uncontrollably. She began to whimper, and said "Please, I'll do anything you want, just don't hurt me" 

Her plead went unanswered, as the elite grabbed her chin with her left hand and forced her head up, before the octoling licked it's lips. Suddenly, in one quick movement, the octoling shoved her hand around Jenna's left eye socket, and pulled her left eye out of her head. Jenna screamed, such a shrill scream, while kicking her legs as hard as she could. The pain was indescribable, it was worse than anything she had ever felt in her life. And the pain was concentrated as well, magnifying the pain a thousand times over. Jenna could feel blood begin to pool in her eye socket, and running down her face, dripping onto the floor below. She could do nothing but wiggle back and forth, kicking her legs, doing anything to distract herself from the pain. Her voice was beginning to become hoarse from her screaming. When she could scream no more, she began hyperventilating. The pain was beginning to recede by a small bit, and she opened her remaining eye to look at her torturer. "Why?!" she begged. "What did I do to deserve this?"

The elite did not reply, instead turning around Jenna's bloodied eye in her hand, until the back of her eye was facing her palm. The three other octolings walked to the elites side, and looked enticingly at the eye. Jenna already felt sick from what she had just gone through, but when she watched the elite bite a chunk out of her eye and squirt unknown biological juices everywhere, Jenna threw up. She proceeded to throw up again and again as she heard the octolings pass her eye around, taking a bite. She gagged when she felt something wet hit her forehead, which she could only assume to be something from her eye. After a small period of silence, Jenna shakily looked up to the octolings, just to watch one of the regular octolings slurp the optic nerve like a piece of spaghetti. Jenna instantly passed out.


	4. The Calm Before the (Sexual) Storm

Jenna didn't know how long she was out, but it must not have been long, as the octolings were still standing in front of her. However, she could feel that now she had an eye patch over her empty eye socket, and she wasn't in near as much pain as she was before. Maybe she was out for awhile? Jenna didn't care; despite what was probably logical, she wanted to know why they ate her eye. Jenna shivered when she thought about it. But she was also petrified, which would weaken her commanding demeanor for answers.

"Why d-did you imprison me? W-why, why did y-you e-eat my eye?" Jenna shakily questioned, holding back tears.

"To put it simply: you're tasty. Inklings are a delicacy, every bit of one is delicious. Especially the tentacles and eyes. Well, that's what we had heard anyway; before now we had never gotten a taste. But they were right, you're fucking delicious." the elite explained to a stunned Jenna. She couldn't believe it. She was a snack for these octolings. 

"I-is that it? I'm a fucking snack for you?" Jenna questioned. The octolings giggled, and one of the regular octos piped up.

"Do you really want to know what your other use is?" 

Jenna felt her hearts sink. What other use could they have for her? Despite her better judgement, she had to know. She slowly nodded her head, and braced herself mentally for the worst.

"You're our tentacle fuck-doll." the octoling remarked. "Were you not curious why you were covered in slime when you first woke up here? We've already used you. And we're going to keep using you for our pleasure. Except it'll be better when you're awake; it'll be more satisfying when you struggle.

Jenna stared open mouthed at the octolings, trying to process what they had just said. A tentacle fuck-doll? She was not only a dessert for these octopi, but she was also a sexual toy? Jenna's gaze slowly drifted to her feet, and as she was zoned out in fear and thought, the octolings left the cell, and began to walk out of sight. Before the elite was gone however, she told Jenna, "Good night, little one." Jenna heard a ding, which snapped her out of her zoning, and realized that the chains on the cuffs were getting longer, being unwound from a winch she hadn't noticed. When they stopped unwinding, the restraints had enough chain to allow Jenna to lay on her side. As she got into as comfortable of a sleeping position as she could manage, she began to cry. She was never going to see her big sister again. That's what hurt her the most. She couldn't care less if anything else happened to her, she just wanted to be able to see her sister. And as the light in front of the cell switched off, leaving Jenna in total darkness, she began to sob louder and louder, trying to find a silver lining to anything that had happened to her recently.

/***************************/

Despite the poor conditions, being shackled to the wall and having to sleep with no blanket on a cold concrete floor, Jenna managed to get to sleep relatively quickly. Her sleep was rudely interrupted when after another ding, the winch began to wind back up, jolting her awake and pulling her back into sitting position. She looked around, but realized that she had no way of telling time in her prison. There were no windows, and the only light came from the extra bright lightbulb on the ceiling outside of the cell. 

As Jenna groggily awoke, she saw a regular octoling standing in front of the cell, carrying a tray with a bowl and some drink. Was she being fed? With all that had happened in a short amount of time, Jenna realized she hadn't ate in what felt like forever, and she was starving. Upon seeing Jenna look at her, the octoling turned her head and yelled "Okay, ready," to someone, and in response, the foreboding cell door slowly began to slide away, granting entrance to the cell. The octoling walked in, and sat the tray to the side of a drooling Jenna, said "Eat well, you'll need it," and began to walk out. As she made it to the exit of the cell, Jenna wanted another question answered.

"Wait!" she exclaimed, and the octo stopped in it's tracks and looked to her suspiciously. "How many of you are there? Here, I mean. In this... place." 

"Oh, it's only us four. Y'know, now that i think about it, you don't even know our names, do you?"

Jenna shook her head in denial. 

"Well we know yours, Jenna. We've been listening on your radio comms from time to time. It's a pretty name, I like it." the octoling answered. Jenna couldn't help help but blush, after being told her name was pretty. "Aww, you blushed! Well anyway, maybe we'll tell you our names before our first pow-wow together. Bye~" the octoling continued, before walking out of sight. Jenna was baffled. These octolings talked to her like they were best friends, like nothing strange was happening. They didn't care about Jenna's suffering, emotions, or anything about her except her body.

A few seconds after the octo was out of sight, another ding sounded before the winches unwound, letting Jenna move her arms enough to be able to eat the food she was given. Even though this building she was in seemed old and unappealing, the food she was given didn't look as bad as she thought it would. It appeared to be some sort of soup, with vegetables and some kind of meat. Jenna cautiously slurped the first bite, and to her surprise, the soup wasn't that bad. It wasn't great- she'd take something else if she could-but it wasn't disgusting either. Just bland. She looked to the cup on the tray, and became weary when she saw the liquid inside looked to be black. But Jenna couldn't turn it down, whatever it was. She was too thirsty, and if octopi gave her decent soup, then they probably (hopefully) gave her something decent to drink. As Jenna took a small sip, she was relieved when it tasted like juice. She couldn't quite remember what kind of juice it was, but she remembered the taste. She quickly gulped down half the juice, and went back to her soup, trying to enjoy her meal to it's fullest. She didn't know if they ever were going to give her this good of food again, if they ever feed her again.

After her meal of soup and juice, Jenna was still hungry, but not starving. Several minutes passed, and she was getting anxious. What was going to come next? How long did they plan on keeping her for? Jenna knew she either wasn't going to get an answer to those questions, or she was not going to like the answers, so she just decided to keep them to herself. Suddenly, after a few more minutes, her shackles were wound back up, and the elite octoling walked in front of the cell, grabbing the bars while leaning in to better see between them.

"Jenna! Are you ready for the time of your life?" the elite questioned loudly. Jenna didn't know what that entailed, but decided she was better off not saying anything. The octoling frowned, but sarcastically said "Oh you'll love it, trust us." That made Jenna even more uneasy. After the elite finished her sentence, the 3 other octolings came into view, and together, all 4 quickly switched into octopus form to get through the cell door, before promptly returning back to octoling form. The elite looked Jenna's body over before licking her lips, and commanded Jenna to stand up. As she stepped closer to Jenna, the other 3 octolings sat down at the near end of the cell, near the door, and watched in anticipation. 

The elite was now uncomfortabley close to Jenna, and she looked away, not wanting to look it in the eyes. Without warning, the elite grabbed her chin and forced her head forward, before forcefully locking lips with her. Jenna worried what might happen if she fought against it, so reluctantly, she puckered her lips to return the kiss, and closed her eyes. She had never kissed anyone before, and even though this was forced, she started to enjoy it. She was startled, but not shocked when the octoling added it's tongue to the equation. As the inkling and octolings tongues began to mingle, Jenna had one thought force itself into her mind:

"Am I a lesbian?"

Jenna's newfound bliss was interrupted when she felt the octoling suddenly stick it's tongue down her throat, and she reflexively gagged. Jenna could feel that the octoling now had it's tongue nearly halfway down her throat, and was licking it from the inside. "How long were octoling tongues?" she questioned to herself, trying not to bite or gag, in fear of angering the elite and getting punished. After several seconds, Jenna felt the octoling's tongue retract out of her throat, and finally reenter the octolings mouth, before the octoling pulled away from their bizarre make-out. 

"Wh-what was that about?" Jenna asked. The black-tentacled elite just smirked before replying.

"Oh honey, we're just getting started."


	5. The Hentai Chapter

After the elite had told her they were only just getting started, Jenna began to hyperventilate, and watched as the three regular octolings stood up, noticing one was carrying a pair of scissors. Jenna's breathing became more panicked, as she feared what they were going to use them for. She closed her eyes and looked away, however was both relieved and embarrassed when she felt the scissors make their way up the middle of her sports bra, and across the straps. Jenna felt her now-shredded undergarment get pulled off her, and shivered at the cold air hitting her bare chest. Jenna deeply blushed, and again turned her head away, as she felt multiple hands begin to play with her breasts. It felt good, but Jenna tried forcing herself to not enjoy it, to little effect. Jenna yelped in surprise when she felt one of the octolings lick her cheek, before grabbing her chin and again forcing a tongue-laced kiss. When she opened her eyes, she saw that the octo that was making out with her was not the elite like it had been before. This octoling seemed more gentle, as she didn't force her tongue down Jenna's throat, and simply absorbed the taste of her mouth, while moaning passionately.

Jenna didn't want to admit it, but at this point, she was enjoying this. She inadvertently began to moan with the octolings, and began to move her tongue around, interacting with the octoling's. All of a sudden, all the octolings put on the pressure. Jenna felt two months latch onto her breasts, sucking and flicking with tongue, while a hand began to rub her "clam" through her spandex pants. She was in heaven, each part of her body being pleasured. After a minute or two, the octolings rotated, to focus on a different part of her body. The octoling that previously was lip-locked with her was now toying and sucking her left breast, and she was now kissing the octoling that had recently been on her right breast. Jenna happily let her mouth be explored by the new octolings tongue, and she became scared and excited when she felt her pants be pulled down her legs, before being removed from her frame entirely. She was now naked, in what could only be surmised as a lesbian prison orgy, with her being the prisoner, and the octolings being the wardens.

Jenna became extremely excited, when she felt a tongue lick her belly, and gradually make it's way down her abdomen, closing in on her "clam." She prepared herself for the imminent pleasure, and as she felt the octoling nudge it's tongue into her insides, she squealed in gratification. The octoling tasting her insides began to move her tongue in and out of Jenna's clam ending father inside each time, thrusting her tongue like a boy would thrust his "inkzooka". Rather disturbingly, Jenna felt the octoling's tongue begin to press on her abdomen from the inside, and she realized that the octoling's tongue had made it's way to her uterus, and beyond. But it felt better than anything she could've imagined, and it wasn't long until she began to squirm, before arching her back, and releasing her juices on the octolings tongue and face. The octoling near instantly retracted it's tongue with a weak cry, and fell over backwards, panting heavily.

With one octoling satisfied, there were only 3 to go, and after a couple more rotations, all were satisfied. Breathing heavily, the blushing octolings looked at Jenna, who had sat back down, and gave her one last look over, before the regular octolings swam away in octopus form. The elite stayed behind for a moment, and said to Jenna "Glad we could start off on the right foot. From now on, it's going to be even better for us. Whether it's better for you is up to you" before swimming off. Still in the afterglow of what just occurred, Jenna didn't think anything of it. She was tired, and leaned against the wall to rest.

/*************************/

Once Jenna had come to her senses, she was absolutely horrified at herself. She just let these disgusting monsters, /that ripped her eye from her head and ate it/ have their way with her, and she enjoyed it. She wanted to splat herself, right then and there, but with her hands restrained, she could do nothing but try and purge from her mind what happened. While reliving the experience over and over in her thoughts, trying to get rid of it, she remembered what the elite said before she left. Jenna only had to think for a moment what she meant. Yesterday, they told her she was their "tentacle fuck-doll." That's the only thing they could've meant. And the fact that they said that it might or might not be good for her made her all the more worried. 

After several boring hours, spent resting, thinking, and glooming, Jenna heard multiple footsteps approach, and lifted her head to look at the approaching octolings. When they arrived, they once again they transformed to get through the cell door, and returned to normal once through. 

"Ready for round 2?" one of the regular octolings asked. Jenna just stared at them, before yelling out.

"Go fuck yourselves!"

The octolings didn't seem to be phased by the outburst, and worryingly, they just smiled.

"Eh, we've tried, but it's not very satisfactory. But when we fuck you, it will be" the octoling retorted. Jenna's attempt at dominance failed miserably, and now she was scared she was going to end up paying for it. 

One by one, the octolings sat down, and submerged one of their hands in the magenta ink on the floor. Jenna watched as something made a trail in the ink, heading towards her, and caught a glimpse of another ink trail outside the cell. She could begin to feel her hearts beating, and her breath quickened. As a different tone ding sounded from somewhere, Jenna's shackles opened up, and she had a moment of happiness, until in slow motion, two red tentacles bursted out of the ink and coiled themselves around her arms, before pulling her off the ground. She screamed in panic. Had octolings always been able to do this? Hannah watched as two more tentacles emerged from under her dangling feet, and wrapped themselves around her ankles and legs, before spreading apart, forcing her legs to spread apart.

Jenna began hyperventilating, and darting her eyes around the cell, trying to find something to help her. But it was to no avail, and Jenna watched as yet another tentacle, this one thinner, arose from the octoling ink. It quit rising when it was face level, and Jenna had a vague idea of it's purpose, and held her mouth shut as hard as she could. Her denial to comply was met with another tentacle shooting out from the ink into her gut, making her unintentionally yelp in pain. And that small moment was all that was needed. In one quick movement, the awaiting tentacle lunged into her mouth, and down her throat, making her gag. Jenna stupidly attempted to fight back by biting down on the tentacle, which interestingly made all 4 octolings cry out in pain. 

"Are they sharing the feeling of each tentacle?" Jenna had barely enough time to wonder, before suddenly feeling her jaw be forcefully pulled open, farther than was comfortable, and noticing the octolings giving her a dirty look. Up until now, she had been too distracted by the tentacles to notice the octolings, and when she finally did, she was appalled to see the octolings with a hand down their shorts, obviously pleasuring themselves from this. 

Jenna's throat and jaw was already beginning to get sore, and she was beginning to cry, though it was difficult with a juicy tentacle repeatedly moving in and out of her throat. Jenna couldn't imagine how much worse it could get, but the octolings quickly proved it could get _much worse_. To start, a much thicker tentacle emerged, and slowly rose higher from the ink, in the process hooking onto her eye patch and pulling it off her head. Jenna could've never in a million years guessed it's next move, as it suddenly pushed itself into her empty eye socket, and began thrusting. The tentacle was a tight fit, and every time it moved in, she could feel it touch a part of her eye socket, sending a jolt of pain through her. She tried to scream, but gagged on the tentacle in her throat, and she could feel tears in her good eye well up. Meanwhile, the octolings were beginning to moan louder, and Jenna forced her eyelid shut on her intact eye.

She regretted her decision as having her eye shut meant she didn't see the two tentacles that had been rising up to her. Before she knew what happened, one tentacle shoved it's way up her insides via her "clam" and thrusting, while the other entered her ass and did the same thing. She screamed again, louder than ever before, and begun to sob violently. Both tentacles penetrating her were just bigger than they needed to be, and as a result, causing immense pain. Jenna couldn't think; she was being fucked in her eye socket, her mouth, her clam and her ass, all at the same time, each causing unspeakable amounts of suffering. Jenna continued to scream, her voice getting more and more hoarse, until she had no voice to scream with. 

After several minutes, Jenna felt the tentacles begin to pulse rapidly, stopping and releasing something hot. Jenna wanted to throw up, but she began choking instead. The tentacle in her throat released something that was blocking her airway, and as she coughed it out while all the tentacles inside of her retracted, she could see it was the same off-white slime as before. She suddenly realized her eye socket was also filled with this slime, and she threw up in her mouth, while leaning her head forward and watching the slime glop out of her eye socket onto the floor. Jenna realized she could also see and feel the slime dripping out of her "clam" and ass, and as she opened her mouth to let the vomit she had in her mouth hit the floor, she bawled like a baby. She tried struggling, but the tentacles had a tight grip on her. 

Jenna was too involved in her crying to notice that the tentacles around her arms were putting her back into the shackles, and she didn't hear the ding as they re-constrained her to her prison. She was still bawling as the octolings left the cell, and hours later, she finally began to calm down. She had been violated in the worst way imaginable, by a group of horny octopi, for their pleasure, and theirs alone. She became an Agent to help Inkopolis, to be a beacon of hope for all inklings. And yet here she was, imprisoned in a cell by the enemy, for the purpose of being a sex toy.

Thinking about when she became an agent reminded her of her older sister, and she broke down crying again, realizing she would never see Hannah one last time. As time ticked by, Jenna heard the familiar ding, followed by the sound of the winches feeding out more chain, allowing her to lay down. She continued to cry over Hannah, and throughout the night, called out her name, as if it would help her.


	6. Emotionless

Nearly every day was the same hell for Jenna. A couple times a day, the group of octolings would come in, tentacle-fuck her to the edge of her life, then casually leave, to do zapfish-knows-what. After a week, Jenna was getting used to the torture, and was less affected by it. Occasionally the group would come in not to fuck, but to eat, usually taking turns biting chunks out of her while she screamed in pain.

Jenna slowly lifted her head when she heard footsteps, assuming it was time for another fuckfest. When the octolings entered the cell however, they approached her, and squatted down to talk to her. One of the regular octolings was the first to speak, in a rather upbeat tone.

"Good morning Jenna! it's officially been two weeks since you arrived here, isn't that exciting!"

Jenna remained silent

"Aww, don't be that way. We've decided to give you a special treat to celebrate, and you get to help! Doesn't that sound fun?"

Jenna continued her silence. 

"Well, sugar-tits. If your not gonna answer us, we're just going to have to force feed you your treat!" 

Jenna didn't know what the "treat" they were referring to was, but she figured she wouldn't like it. Suddenly, the octoling reached in and slowly, sadistically, pulled Jenna's only remaining eye, her right eye, out of her head, while she kicked and screamed as loud as she could. With one final tug, her eye was gone from her head, and now she was blind. She continued to scream and thrash about, as blood gushed from the wound, unable to see. After some seconds of screaming, she felt her mouth being forced open, and something hot, disgusting, and bloody put in her mouth, before it was forced shut. She threw up when she realized it was a chunk of her eye they had fed her, but with her mouth forced shut, she was forced to swallow her vomit, and her eye. Upon seeing she had swallowed, her jaw was released, and she gagged repeatedly. They had just forced her to eat her own eye!

As Jenna squirmed about in pain, screaming and crying, the octolings finished eating her eye and optic nerve, and left her to suffer for a few hours, until their next "session" which this time would be even better now that they could fuck both her eye sockets. 

/************************/

Just over month had passed, and to the octolings dismay, their inkling wasn't as fun to use anymore. During the time between when they took her eye and today, they tentacle fucked her twice a day, and had eaten more body parts: her tongue, some of her fingers, and nearly all of her right foot, as well biting chunks of flesh out of her thighs, arms, and buttocks. They didn't remove them and prepare them like a meal, they simply ate the part fresh right off her body, while she screamed. Afterwords, the octolings would give her just enough medical attention so she didn't die from the injury.

But with each bit of the inkling eaten, and each fuck session they had, Jenna was becoming more and more lethargic. By the end of the first month and a half, Jenna was permanently limp. She was clearly awake, but didn't make any noise or movement when they violated her or snacked on her. She seemed to have just shut down, unresponsive. A check of her pulse confirmed she was indeed alive. The octolings tested her by taking a knife and as painfully as possible, cut out a small patch of flesh from her arm. She only flinched a tiny bit when the knife first contacted her, but made no other indications of life.

Her lack of emotion or life really killed the octolings mood during sessions. A great deal of their pleasure came from the innocent inkling screaming and crying, struggling to fight. But now she just let whatever happen to her, without a care in the world. The only time she didn't act brain-dead was when they fed her; she would slowly eat the food, and drink the juice, but then go back to her previous state. With the fun taken out of their sex toy, the only thing left she was good for was food. But seeing as her primary purpose was defeated, the octolings decided that she was no longer of use alive.

One afternoon, the elite octoling stepped into Jenna's cell, leaving the cell door open. 

"Hey sugar, you in there?" the octoling asked, trying to get Jenna's attention. She didn't respond. "We're setting you free, you finally get to go home," the elite lied. She wanted to see if freedom would make Jenna perk up, but she still remained silent, unmoving.

"Good cod, she's completely broken" the elite said to herself. Before long, the other 3 octolings entered the cell as well, and stared at Jenna. The octolings were a bit bummed about what happened to Jenna. She may have been their prisoner, but throughout their tentacle sessions, they grew attached to her a little bit. But their daily sessions of violating her, along with effectively eating her alive, seemed to have taken it's toll on her, and she was no longer sentient; her mind was broken.

The octolings sat down together, and submerged their hands in the ink one last time, and collectively formed two tentacles that emerged from the ink, in front of Jenna. She seemed to hear the tentacles emerge, as one of her ears lifted, and after, she slowly lifted her head. The elite octoling shed a single tear, and signaled to her octoling sisters to do what they had planned.

With incredible force, the tentacles each entered her head through an eye socket, and emerged out the back of her head, driving through her brain along the way. Jenna was killed instantly, and blood splattered the cement wall behind her. Her head dropped, and her mint green tentacles began to lose their color, until there was only the tiniest hint of mint left. The octoling tentacles slowly pulled out of her head, and when they exited, blood began to pour out of her head, pooling onto the floor below. With no life left to keep her body fresh, the octolings stood up and began to chop Jenna's body into pieces, so that her meat could be kept fresh in a freezer until they were ready to be eaten. The only part of an inkling that couldn't be eaten was the beak, and with some quick slashes with a knife, Jenna's beak was pulled from her mouth and tossed aside. 

As the octolings carried Jenna's body parts to the recently-aqquired freezer, the elite held Jenna's now decapitated head in her hands, and gave it one last kiss on the forehead, before stashing it on the top shelf of the freezer, ready to be consumed as part of a feast for a later date.


End file.
